In the past, there has been known a so-called multi-screen display function for displaying a plurality of screens side by side using a display device (see, e.g., Japanese Patent Publication No. 8-331471 (Document 1) and Japanese Patent Publication No. 2006-295280 (Document 2)).
When changing the image displayed on each screen of the multi-screen display function, an operation for selecting which image is displayed is required for each screen, and there arises a problem that the operation becomes more cumbersome as the number of screens increases. In order for solving the problem, the device described in Document 1, for example, is arranged to automatically start two-screen display after turning ON the power, so that a viewer's favorite image is displayed on at least either one of the screens. Further, in Document 2, for example, there is disclosed a configuration in which the television program displayed on either one of the screens is switched in response to the operation of a predetermined key provided to a remote controller while the television receiver is performing the multi-screen display. However, although such devices as described above are made, if the image to be displayed is selected in each of the screens on which the multi-screen display is performed, the cumbersome operation is required, and therefore, further simplification of the operation has been required.